villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Linnux
Linnux is the main antagonist in the 2016 computer-animated comedy film Rock Dog. He is the CEO of Linnux Industries and Khampa's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by , who also played Mr. E in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Personality Linnux is a morose and demanding husky who wants his orders to be executed with success and is quick to punish those who fail him. He is quick to anger, as he gets mad over a little problem such as a red phone with an unmatched black cord. He finds pleasure in the suffering and pain of others, as he enjoys seeing Khampa and Fleetwood unable to escape, and sending the crocodile fighter to battle The Grizz, which is known to leave fighters on deplorable conditions and to "never be seen again". History Not much is known about Linnux's origins, he has a mother who seems to be as violent as he is, and he has been leading the dog pack for years. He attacked Snow Mountain years ago and was quickly defeated by Khampa with the power of the Deadly Mastiff Paw, and this further fueled Khampa's need to protect the village by building the sheep army with fake dog costumes which have proven to be working, as Linnux and the rest of the dog pack think they are actual soldiers. After Bodi leaves Snow Mountain, he quickly orders agents Riff and Skozz to trace him down and kidnap him, in order to get all the information they need to successfully raid Khampa's army and get the sheep. Riff and Skozz are not as efficient as he would want them to be, as they fail twice to capture Bodi, by getting hurt the first try and capturing Angus Scattergood the second time by mistake. However, Riff proves to be successful, as the whole dog pack fails to aim correctly at Bodi when confronting him at Rock 'n' Roll Park, but only his dart hitting him. Skozz's dart gun malfunctions, until it fires a single dart upward, only to come down and hit Riff, knocking him unconscious. After succeeding at kidnapping Bodi, Linnux begin questioning him, and thanks to the sleeping serum, Bodi reveals that the army dogs are actually sheep. Looking at the photos that Linnux keeps on a wall on his office, he finds out that all the other soldiers, except Khampa, are sheep in costume. Bodi in a desperate attempt to prevent them to get to Snow Mountain, tries to reason with Linnux, but fails. Instead, Linnux sends him to the Fight Palace to battle The Grizz, an enormous bear that works at the boxing stadium that Linnux owns, in order to get rid of Bodi. At Snow Mountain, he quickly disarms Khampa by tying him up, he does not notice that Carl is running away to alert the village, but again, the sheep fail to find a good hiding spot and are found. Linnux ties both Khampa and Fleetwood Yak onto chairs, so they can watch the sheep being cooked. However, the barbecue is cut short, as Bodi interrupts and is chased by the other dogs. Bodi's attack proves useful, as he quickly disarms the wolves and manages to put everyone into a soothing state, minus Linnux, who is defeated by Khampa. His whereabouts after Khampa's attack are unknown, but the rest of the dogs seem to have become peaceful and friendly, leaving him without his henchmen. Gallery Main linnux.png Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 0707.jpg|Linnux's fist appearance Linnux ask his co-worker need red phone.jpg|"Can we get a red cord to go with the red phone? Come on!" Linnux in the phone.jpg|"What? A mastiff is leaving Snow Mountain?" Linnux laughing.jpg|"Well, why are you still talking to me? Don't let him out of your sight! Bring him to me. We get him, we get Snow Mountain." Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1184.jpg|Lunnix's evil grin Linnux seeing a dog.jpg Linnux shocked.jpg|"You kidnapped Angus flipping Scattergood?" Linnux tells riff and skozz.jpg|Linnux ordering Riff and Skozz to find Bodi one last time Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2226.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2242.jpg IMG 20170921 211840.jpg|Linnux before getting launched Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2346.jpg|Linnux launched off screaming by Khampa using with a Deadly Mastiff Paw Trivia *Linnux's voice actor in the movie, Lewis Black is the same actor who also voiced Anger in Disney/Pixar's 2015 film Inside Out. *His name could be a play on linux, a Unix-like computer operating system assembled under the model of free and open-source software development and distribution. *In order to make Linnux intimidating and stand out from the other dogs, his face was shaped more like a shark. Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Jingoists Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Gangsters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Incompetent